


The Smell of Sin

by Shooting_StarI



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Lust, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_StarI/pseuds/Shooting_StarI
Summary: Kyrie realizes how her body feels about Nero.





	The Smell of Sin

Over the past years, Kyrie observed herself as much as she observed Nero. The feelings she harbored so carefully inside her heart, have flourished and grown, as if mimicking their changing position in reality. 

He has changed, evolved. Over those years, so many days has he spent on becoming stronger, better, turning himself into someone new. Someone other than the lost, lonely boy she met long, long ago. Of course, she wasn’t delusional. Part of him was still lost, still full of loneliness and maybe… Maybe there were parts of him that were born without her knowledge, somewhere deep inside his soul. Maybe there were desires or dreams he carried that weren’t destined to reach her ears. Only time would tell her that, that was certain.

Nero wasn’t the only one to change; she noticed how she,  _ herself, _ matured, turned into a new person over the time. She has learnt how to keep her kindness over other emotions, how to convey them differently than by force and aggression, unlike Nero. They might have been different but the feelings between them kept them closer than anyone could imagine.

But… lately, there was that strangeness, uneasiness swelling inside her. He was so dear to her, the core of her soul was no longer free of presence and yet…She felt that unfamiliar expectation every time their eyes met. 

_ Was she expecting something from him? If so, what was it? _

Carrying fresh towels for the training men was sort of a ritual in the Order. It was perceived as a rightful thing, for a woman to help a man after his training, especially if she was already somehow involved with him.

That meant that… staring at Nero’s back and his shoulders while wiping off the heavy sweat from his skin was only natural, right? And stealing that towel from laundry was also only natural, right? 

_ Right…? _

Slamming the doors to her private chamber, she fell down onto the floor, pressing the towel to her chest, as if it was the most precious thing in the world. It smelled so strongly, so manly…

Nero was a man. She swallowed hardly, letting that thought spread throughout her mind. A man. 

Kyrie looked down at the stained fabric, inhaling the scent of her beloved.   

This towel was a straight way to damnation. It would be the rock at her leg, that would bring her down to hell. What would Credo say, if he knew? What would the Order say? How would they react on her being acquainted with sin. And how would they react, if they knew that… she had chosen the sin over them?

Nero’s smell has made her dizzy; it was something undeniably intoxicating, something…

“Ngh…”, she breathed out a silent moan, when the fabric brushed against her breast. When the pleasant shivers danced around her skin, she moved the towel once again and again, and again… 

Moaning quietly, she felt the warmth spreading across her lap and belly. She crawled beside the bed, as if she thought the sin would not find her there. 

 

But she was wrong. Dear Sparda, she was wrong.

Pressing the towel to her face, she unfastened the buttons on the side of her dress, silently reciting the prayers for forgiveness

But she was already soaked in sin. Just like her underwear, and her…

She pressed the swollen skin lightly, just to test the waters. Never would she guess it would be this… pleasurable. 

She pressed further, harder, adding circling motions into her movements, moaning Nero’s name and inhaling his scent over and over again. 

“Nero…”, she moaned, touching her hardened clitoris. “Nero…”

This was a torture, a sadistic mechanism. His smell was arousing, burning in her lungs, that was not enough. 

She wanted his voice to whisper dirty words into his ear. 

She wanted his mouth to kiss her in places she would not be able to mention in the daylight. 

She wanted his hands to move over her breasts, hips, her vagina…

Much sweeter shiver shook her back slightly, as the thought of her innocence being taken away from her crossed her mind.

She would be defiled, useless, but she would be his. The two of them would be one. 

Her moans became more aggressive, as her fingers moved around the sensitive spot faster and faster, leading her straight to the climax.

 

Trembling, and panting, she covered her body with the towel she stole. 

The scent of sin was now the scent of her beloved.  

 


End file.
